Pinapple and Chocolate
by ravenknight118
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are on vacation, little did they know that it was in fact a set up for two shy people to confess their love for each other. tsunaxchrome up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so i hope that you enjoy and hopefully i get the charater's personalities right. This takes place after the future arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor any of the characters if i did chrome and tsuna would be together.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Before he became vongola decimo he was dame-tsuna, his grades were less than average and he had zero athletic abilities. Despite that he had grown to have many friends and people that admired him for his unwavering kindness and trust he shows to them.

As the Famiglia stepped off the bus in front of a hotel by a beach, a pair of blue eyes followed the future mafia boss.

Chrome sighed at the thought of her boss, as she liked to call him. "kufufu what's the matter my dear chrome. You seem to not enjoy this vacation that Tsunayoshi has presented us." Mukuro said

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said as she looked around her face flushed in embarrassment. " I just was thinking about how the boss has seemed to grow over the years. I do hope to enjoy this vacation with the whole Famiglia, but it's just that… Mukuro-sama"

Mukuro stood there smiling with a evil little glint in his eye. Chrome looks at him and wonders just what is he thinking. "Oh well at least I can watch boss from afar." Chrome thought.

**Meanwhile **

"Reborn just what are you planning?" Said a very confused eighteen year old vongola.

Reborn smirked. It was just like his charge to notice something was up. "_His hyper-intuition is getting better_." thought Reborn. So with a sadistic gleam in his eye he said "Dame-tsuna have you forgotten what its like to just have fun with your family?"

Tsuna sweat dropped and sighed "Just leave it to you to do something so random Reborn. Knowing you though there's likely to be something else going on."

"Maa maa you worry too much Tsuna we're here to have fun just go with it ok?" said a very optimistic rain guardian as he looked to his friend with is usual smile plastered on his face.

"Oi don't talk to juudaime like that you baseball idiot. Juudaime just have fun I'll make sure that no one interrupts your rest." said the storm guardian with his usual enthusiasm to please his boss.

Tsuna laughed nervously at his two guardians, he knew that Reborn was up to something but he didn't want to worry them. "You're right I could use a little rest and relaxation thank you Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. I'm probably just a little jumpy when Reborn actually agreed to this vacation."

"By the way just where is the little guy, wasn't he here just a minute ago." Yamamoto looked around for Reborn.

"Baka he's not always going to be around tenth, he has his own business to attend to." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

As his two friends started arguing, well mostly Gokudera, Tsuna wondered what business did Reborn have, suddenly he felt that this vacation may not be as relaxing as he had hoped.

"Yo Tsuna come on the rest of the group is leaving you behind." Yamamoto said snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

As the group walk in to the hotel two pairs of eyes follow the group mainly the young boss and the blue haired girl. "This should be interesting shouldn't it." The pair of obsidian eyes stated to a pair of missed-matched eyes.

"Kufufufu very interesting little Acrobaleno." Said the pair of missed-matched eyes.

* * *

This chapter is a little bit short I know, but hopefully i'll get the hang of writting again, so please review and give me some insite to what i did wrong.

See you in the next chapter.


	2. AN: Sorry

For those of you who are waiting for another chapter I do apologize for it, but i just haven't the inspiration for anymore chapters. If any of you have any ideas to point me in the right direction I will be eternally grateful, I will also give you the credit that you deserve. So until I storm up some ideas on this story you'll just have to wait until the next update.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys i know i haven't updated in a long time and while i said i was going to make it longer i had some good advice from TenchiSaWaDa and give him credit for what he told me. So for those of you thinking this was going to be longer i am sorry but i will go at my own pace. so with out further ado here's the next chapter. Again thank you TenchiSaWaDa for the review and all those that did keep them coming.

'thoughts'  
"speech"

* * *

**As Tsuna and the famiglia enter the hotel the future boss feels a chill go up his spine, and that's not because of the excitement that he feels for the vacation but dread that a sadistic little baby has something much more dangerous planned for him. **

**When they get up to the front desk to check in, they are informed of one small detail that they hadn't had information on. The rooms that they had reserved had some problems that came up that morning and that the hotel just didn't have enough rooms for them so some would have to bunk together.**

'**Damn,' thinks Tsuna 'Reborn must have known about this and didn't tell us. I bet he was the cause for those problems.' **

**As Tsuna was thinking about that the rest were trying do decide who bunks with who.**

"**I should bunk with juudaime as I will protect him better." says Gokudera.**

"**I don't think that anything would go wrong while we're here Gokudera you worry too much. I think that Tsuna can take care of himself, and just needs to relax so I think I should bunk with him." says Yamamoto.**

"**You baka, you never know what could happen, there might be rival families that want to take him out. So I will bunk with him." Gokudera points out.**

**As they argue Reborn came up to them and hit them on the head.**

"**Ita!" they yell. **

"**Will you two just shut it for a minute and I'll tell you how we're going to settle this. We will draw numbers and who ever gets the same number has to bunk together." says Reborn. Everyone thinks this is a good idea so they agree to it. They one by one pick from a hat and get there numbers.**

"**Alright now find your pairs and what ever number you have is your room number." said Reborn. They find their roommates and the order is like this Gokudera and Yamamoto in r****oom 237. Sasagawa and Lambo in room 535. Mukuro and Hibari in 139. Finally Tsuna and Chrome in 436. That's when Tsuna realizes what Reborn has planned.**

'**Damn him.' thinks Tsuna. 'What am I going to do? I do know that I like her but what does she feel about me and is she comfortable with bunking with me?' Tsuna panics.**

**As all this is going through his head he doesn't see that Chrome is ready to faint.**

'**Yes I finally have some time with him all by myself!' Chrome screams in her head.**

**As everyone leaves nobody notices two mischievous glances that Mukuro and Reborn share. They both have one thought in their heads 'This is going to be an interesting stay.'**

* * *

please review and tell me your thoughts dont care about flamers so if you write it i'll ignore it.


	4. Up for adoption

ok so those that liked this story im sorry to say that no matter how much i try to think of something i go blank so sorry to those that thought it was going some where but if you want to adoped it go ahead i dont mind just think about my challenge for a naruto story its on my profile so good luck raven signing out.


End file.
